


The Reckoning

by managerie



Series: RINCH [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e10 The Devil's Share, Episode: s03e11 Lethe, Episode: s03e12 Alethia, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon up to <span class="u">Alethia</span>. Takes place after the assumed rift is resolved and Reese returns to New York and Team Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Blue_Finch  
> Split into three chapters

~*~

Finch looked over his glasses at Mr. Reese who stood by the window reading. “You think you can walk back in here as if the last year hasn’t happened? As if nothing has changed?"

John shrugged. “I left Finch. Now I am back. It was only a few days not a year.”

Harold scooted his chair around facing Reese. “I’m supposed to keep ignoring your behavior? I’m expected to simply be grateful you bother lowering yourself to be here?”

John was floored. “Harold where is this coming from?”

“This, Mr Reese is coming from twelve months of tip-toeing around your mercurial moods.” Finch stood, stepping closer. “A year’s worth of wondering if you lied to me when you said you loved me.”

John shifted guiltily, but Finch kept on “Three hundred and sixty-five days of watching you tear yourself apart slowly, alone, refusing to allow me to help you or even share your burden.”  

Harold stopped his advance and looked beseechingly at Reese. “Are you trying to punish me for the rooftop?”

“What?” Reese choked out.

Tears formed, but refused to drop from Finch’s eyes. “You have not touched me sexually since that time.”

“Oh,” was all John could say.

Harold turned. “I tried to talk to you about it, but that infuriating Logan Pierce interrupted.”

Finch dropped back down into his chair as if exhausted. “Then I tried to share something of myself with you at the hotel but you seemed to have preferred Miss Morgan’s company. I assumed you no longer wished to be intimate with me.”

“Harold  I…”

Finch looked blankly at his monitors. “She said that although you have appeared to be interested, when it came time to ‘show your hand’ shall we say, you seem to fold rather than ante up.”

Reese stood at his full height. “Now wait just a damn minute.”

“So, you aren’t sleeping with me, you can’t seem to perform with Ms. Morgan, when exactly were you going to tell us you no longer were interested in what we had to offer?”

Reese knelt beside Finch’s chair. “That is not it.”

“Really?” Harold looked at Reese with real anger. “Are you sure John? You seemed interested enough in Detective Carter. Are you so disgusted by me and bored with Zoe that you would superimpose a sexual attraction to Carter that we all know you have never entertained?”

John exclaimed. “That wasn’t why I kissed her!

Finch had enough. “Then tell me! I think I am owed some explanation for why my lover has been ignoring me and trying to fuck every vagina he comes across!”

The crude language from Finch slapped John across the face, showcasing the anger and hurt Harold must be feeling. He started to explain, but Finch exploded with outrage.

“Why the man who professed to adore me, who swore he couldn’t live without me has decided to leave me during my time of need! I loved her too you know!” Harold’s voice cracked and he looked away. 

 ~ * ~

 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

 

It took several moments for them to continue. John’s own voice was taken from him by a tight throat of guilt and self recrimination. John should have told Harold what was going on long ago. He should have shared his concerns and fears with Finch. Reese knew that Harold had a tendency to blame himself. It was something they had in common. What John forgot to anticipate was Harold’s own survivor’s guilt. Oh, how Reese had fucked this up royally.

Finch’s voice was rough and sad. “We could have held each other in our time of grief. Instead, you kept your own counsel, punishing me for my secretive nature and I am left to once again pull myself together after losing a dear friend.”

Harold gasped in a deep, shuddering breath. “Have you no idea what it feels like to be alive when a better person has been stuck down in their prime? It should've been me!” Finch punched the arm of his chair. “It always should be me!”

 “Don’t say that.” John’s voice was fierce.

 “Why not? It’s true!”

“No, it’s not.” Reese turned Harold’s chair around. John could now lay his head on Finch’s lap. “It is so far from the truth it boggles the mind. I love you, I will always love you,” Reese clenched his eyes shut. “But I am afraid being near me is going to get you killed.”

Finch gently placed a hand to the back of John’s head. “What?”

John swallowed. “Talking about survivor’s guilt, I can not and will not be able to survive losing you.” He raised his head. “That rooftop? You put yourself in danger for me, again. I couldn’t...I just can’t see you die Finch.”

Reese bit his lip. His eyes were intense and bleak. “Losing Jessica made me suicidal. Losing you will make me homicidal. If this world can’t keep you in it then this world doesn’t deserve to exist.”

Harold rested a palm against a scruffy cheek.“John…”

Reese pushed into the contact he had been missing for so long. “I tried to step back. From you and from Carter. I tried to go with Zoe like you said I should, thought you didn't really want a sexual relationship without emotions. I thought I could do that with her. I need to apologize to her about using her like that. When it came time to… I just wanted to be holding you. I know you said I could still sleep with Zoe, but honestly yours is the only body I want to feel next to mine. It’s been that way for a while now.”

John blinked to clear his eyes. “I tried to be the agent, cool and detached. I had hoped that by removing myself I would attract the danger and keep you all safe.”

Reese took the hand and kissed the palm. He then held both of Harold’s hands close to his chest, bending forward as if in pain.  “Instead, you start insinuating yourself into the investigation and Carter goes rogue vigilante! That storage room explosion was too close!”

John straightened up to show the fire and determination behind his eyes. “You are supposed to be safe and I am the one who should die! I am the protector. Yet, I couldn’t even save Carter. I felt I needed to run away to keep you from the same fate.”

Reese dropped Finch’s hands to circle his lover’s waist, to cradle his head in the soft, inviting belly. “I felt that whatever demons haunt me would follow and stay as far away from you as possible. They didn’t. You kept working the Numbers, you kept getting pulled into the darkness with me even when I was not here.”

John scraped his stubble across the fine cloth of the bespoke waistcoat. “So I came back. I just couldn’t...I didn’t know how to start over. I wasn’t sure I deserved to share your life, your bed again.”

“John.” Harold pulled Reese’s head back to meet his eye. “There is no ‘deserved’, no earning my affections. I love you. I want you anyway I can have you. That is why I didn’t mind Ms. Morgan.”

Reese pulled himself up until his lips were inches from Harold’s. He whispered, “I don’t want Zoe, or Carter or Maxine. I’ve only ever wanted you.”

They brought their lips together in passion for the first time in months. The desire that Finch had been sublimating roared to life making John tremble.

 

 


	3. Reconciling

~*~

Harold made those little mmm noises in the back of his throat that always got John hard. Regardless of how starved for affection, touch, and sex Reese was, John knew that this had to be a healing experience for them. John needed to show Finch that Reese loved, cherished and desired the man.

Reese gathered Harold close. He stroked along the damaged spine and caressed the stiff neck. John pulled away to feather light kisses along Harold’s jaw. John loosened Finch’s tie. He looked at Finch under his lashes. “I want to suck you.”

Harold moaned and jerked his hips minutely. John held Finch’s waist. “Don’t do that. I need you. I need you to fill my throat, I need to have you inside me, but let me do the work. I have missed you, missed your taste, missed your smell, missed the weight of you; heavy, warm and wet on my tongue.”

“Oh John.”

Reese ran his palms over the tops of the muscular thighs, under that voluptuous ass. He squeezed both cheeks and bent to nuzzle Finch’s groin. The erection was waiting patiently just like the man who owned it.

So many times, Harold just stood by, hoping for the scraps of John’s time and attention. Now that was over. Reese would stop trying to fix everything on his own. They were partners in all things. Harold was the most important person in John’s life. Reese needed to show Finch the devotion that welled up in his heart. Harold wasn’t a mind reader. He needed the tenderness that overwhelmed John to be expressed. Reese would not fail this time.

John ran his right hand up Harold’s belly, rubbing a nipple through the layers until it hardened, to rest on the side of Finch’s neck. John would keep messaging and soothing that neck while he worked.

His left hand popped the button fly of exquisite tailoring to reveal tented silk in a lovely maroon. John mashed his face into the turgid flesh and fabric to inhale the musk. Finch was half hard.

Harold shimmied his hips trying to get more pressure on his cock. John’s right hand squeezed to ask for calm. Harold obeyed.

Reese pulled his face away reluctantly. He loved Harold’s scent. It was strongest and most pure here. No cologne or artifice here, this was the real Harold Finch. Yet, time, urgency, and need would not let John linger just yet. Later, when the first rush of reconciliation had past, John could indulge his senses.  

John maneuvered the broad tool out of the flap to allow the flesh to harden fully. Reese carefully cradled the heavy balls causing a wail to spill from Harold. Tenderly, John licked the crown, paying special attention to the ridge. He wanted to get all that heat and fullness sopping wet to ease it in.

The shaft was pulsing with thick veins, coursing more blood to sensitive tissue. All of Finch was vibrating with lust. Harold’s heartbeat could be felt on John’s tongue as he followed each vein with lubricating strokes.

When all of the swollen hardness was moist, Reese slurped half the column inside his hot, sodden mouth. John tightened his grip on Harold’s shoulder as the man gasped and wiggled. John kept a steady suction until he felt the erection reach its full potential.

Once fully hard, Harold became light headed. All his being was centered on the incredible bliss of John’s hand, his mouth, his warm breath ruffling the silk and Harold’s own pubic hair. Oh, how Finch had missed this, this connection to another.

John inhaled through his nose then plunged down until his lips met hair. He opened his throat and swallowed around the rigid manhood. His left hand palpated each teste, feeling the weight of each ball. He caressed the scrotum and mapped each wrinkle. As he pulled back, he tightened his lips to form a neat circle all the way up the impressive length to once again tongue the head.

Finch was panting and moaning beautifully above him. Harold’s head was thrown back with his mouth gaping. John’s right hand ran over to the other nipple, now easily seen through three layers of cloth. John’s palm enticed the nub to sing with sensation as his lungs filled with air and his mouth watered. His hand moved back to that neck that connected Reese to the essence of the genius. That huge, wonderful brain, that large beating heart. All the parts of Finch that cared for John and brought sweet, hot blood to the flesh dripping pearls of lust onto John’s tongue.

Again Reese dipped his head to suck the fiery erection deep into his throat. The spongy head pummeled John’s esophagus and Reese began to bob up and down. Finch writhed in a controlled manner, well aware that John would stop if it seemed likely that Finch would hurt himself.

The flat of John’s tongue pressed the distended flesh carefully against the roof of John’s mouth providing greater sensation. Precome and saliva mixed and pooled to dribble freely at the corners of his lips.

As Harold started to sigh and utter praises in short little ohs, Reese knew the man was close. Using the stream of spit on his chin and Harold’s groin, John lubed up his left hand, encircling Harold’s cock.

The tight grip combined with the delicious suction had Finch rocking in his chair, trying to coax a little more feeling, trying to reach that peak.

Soon, Finch went stock still and John engulfed the whole shaft. With his throat open, he swallowed. The veins pulsed on his tongue as Harold’s eruption vibrated up, pumping and undulating the male heat into John’s mouth. The seman spilled in waves until Reese pulled back to have a taste. The splash of salt, bitter and tangy brought tears to John’s eyes. He had missed this so much.

Reese closed his eyes, letting the tears fall. That release of emotion, finally sharing his fears and feelings, lifted the weight of a year’s sorrow from John’s chest. Surprisingly, Reese too climaxed. The pain and uncertainty of the past seemed to rush from him with his orgasm.

Both men were panting with glorious satisfaction and relief.  Harold carded his fingers through the sweaty black and silver locks on John’s head as it rested on his thigh. “Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses.”

 John sighed and was at peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending quote is from Ann Landers  
> This might get Jossed later making it a **Canon Divergence**.


End file.
